1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical systems, and more particularly to monitoring and protecting electrical systems from arc fault events.
2. Description of Related Art
Power distribution systems commonly include devices like circuit breakers and arc fault circuit interrupters (AFCI) to for protecting system components. Circuit breakers typically de-energize circuits when current exceeds a predetermined overcurrent limit for the circuit for a predetermined period of time. AFCIs generally de-energize circuits when current flow varies within the overcurrent limit of the circuit. Parallel and series arc faults can cause such current flow variation in the circuit. Some circuit protection devices include both circuit breakers and AFCI devices.
Arcing is an electrical phenomenon wherein a potential difference induces current flow across a material typically considered to be a non-conductor, like an air gap. Parallel arc faults generally involve current flow between a conductor and a ground potential, such as when an insulation defect allows current to short between the conductor and an adjacent ground potential. Series arc faults are typically within a conductor, such as when a break within a conductor presents relatively poor electrical connection that current flow periodically traverses through arc events. AFCIs are generally configured to distinguish between arc events and other sources of periodic variation in current flow through a conductor. AFCIs generally distinguish arc events from innocuous periodic variations in current flow for purposes of limiting nuisance trips.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved arc fault detection devices. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.